This invention is in the field of balls per se and the fabrication of balls. More specifically, the subject invention is in the field of baseballs and softballs and is particularly directed to a ball construction and method providing either a baseball, softball or similar ball having desired characteristics essentially identical to prior conventional balls, but having uniformity of construction, cost and durability advantages over prior known conventional balls.
Conventional baseballs are formed with a cork and rubber center over which winding of wool and cotton are provided with the entire assembly being maintained in a handsewn leather cover in the well-known figure eight pattern. The weight of the ball is determined by the density of the separate materials used in the ball and the tension of the wool yarn windings. Normally, the winding of cotton thread merely serves to provide a smooth surface onto which the leather cover is sewn. The weight of the baseball is determined by the density of the separate material employed in the ball and the tension of the wool windings. Consequently, the ball weight and resilience are related and cannot be controlled or varied independently of each other. The vast majority of baseballs used in organized league play such as in highschool, college, professional youth leagues and the like are formed in this traditional manner.
Softballs, on the other hand, come in a substantial number of different sizes but with all of the balls being of the same basic type construction. This commonly employed construction includes a core of cork or kapok. The core is wound with cotton or synthetic yarn over which a handstitched leather cover in the traditional figure eight pattern is provided. When a cork core is employed, it is normally mixed with a suitable binder before molding to add strength to the finished core portion. The weight of the softball is determined by the weight of the separate materials used and the resiliency is determined primarily by the cork or kapok core. As in the case with the conventional baseball, the weight and resiliency of the ball cannot be controlled independently of each other.
The materials employed in the conventional baseballs and softballs are relatively expensive with additional costs resulting from the substantial amount of hand labor required for the fabrication of such balls.
Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved ball construction as well as a new and improved method of ball fabrication.